


Snow Burn

by cyberkira



Series: Inktober2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Semplicemente due scemi dispersi nella neve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberkira/pseuds/cyberkira
Summary: Una Modern Au Klance scritta in occasione del #Writober (o #Inktober) indetto da Fanwriter.itIl tema del giorno è: CLICHE'."Ah...Questo è peggio di quella volta che siamo rimasti chiusi nell'ascensore.""Ehi parla per te! Io quella volta mi sono divertito!"Keith incolpava Lance di tutta quest'assurda situazione, mentre il gruppo d'amici si stava divertendo a sciare il tempo era rapidamente mutato e grossi nuvoloni grigi si erano fatti avanti per coprire il cielo azzurro. Il vento aveva contribuito ad accellerare la mutabilità del clima e nel giro di mezz'ora tutti gli sciatori si stavano ritirando dalle piste per non ritrovarsi nell'imminente tormenta.





	Snow Burn

Come si fossero ritrovati in quella situazione era francamente oltre la loro comprensione.  
Sarebbe dovuta essere una semplice vacanza in montagna con i loro amici più cari e si era invece trasformata in un incubo.  
Era così che Lance e Keith si erano ritrovati in una bufera di neve, nelle loro tute e attrezzature da sci, persi nel bianco fitto degli alberi che li circondavano.  
"Ah...Questo è peggio di quella volta che siamo rimasti chiusi nell'ascensore."  
"Ehi parla per te! Io quella volta mi sono divertito!"  
Keith incolpava Lance di tutta quest'assurda situazione, mentre il gruppo d'amici si stava divertendo a sciare il tempo era rapidamente mutato e grossi nuvoloni grigi si erano fatti avanti per coprire il cielo azzurro. Il vento aveva contribuito ad accellerare la mutabilità del clima e nel giro di mezz'ora tutti gli sciatori si stavano ritirando dalle piste per non ritrovarsi nell'imminente tormenta.  
E cosa aveva fatto Lance? Aveva avuto il coraggio di ignorare le sirene d'allarme in pista e lanciarsi a piedi uniti con i suoi sci verso la discesa che stavano per affrontare poco prima che decidessero di ritirarsi in hotel.  
Keith d'istinto lo aveva seguito per raggiungerlo e fermarlo, a poco erano serviti i richiami dei loro amici, oramai anche lui era in piena discesa. Quando i due ragazzi si trovarono a metà strada della pista vennero letteralmente investiti da una folata di vento e neve che li fece cadere e rotolare lungo la discesa per una buona decina di metri. Giusto il tempo di rialzarsi e furono in piena bufera.  
Questo lì riporta ad ora, Lance mezzo zoppicante che si rifiutava di appoggiarsi a Keith mentre vagavano tra un albero identico all'altro senza alcuna possibilità di orientarsi, i vestiti fradici per la caduta e una buona quantità di possibilità di restarci secchi se non avessero ritrovato la strada per l'hotel.  
"Lance, stai provando a chiamare aiuto?"  
"Ci sto provando, ma non c'è campo e la batteria sta per abbandonarmi!"  
"Avresti più carica a quest'ora se non l'avessi sprecata per farti degli stupidi selfie con ragazze casuali trovate sulla pista."  
"Che c'è, sei geloso che ho più fan di te, Keith?"  
"Lasciamo perdere."  
"Keeeeeeith."  
Lance metteva duramente alla prova i nervi saldi Keith nelle peggiori situazioni e questa era una di quelle, si chiedeva se si rendesse minimamente conto di dove fossero o se per lui tutto rappresentasse un gioco o una competizione su chi è migliore di chi.  
'Resta calmo Keith, uno dei due deve necessariamente rimanere lucido e tirarci fuori da questo casino'. Ripeteva quel pensiero nella sua mente in modo da mantenere la calma e non iniziare a litigare con Lance. Anche se il ragazzo si stava comportando da cretino, Keith era profondamente preoccupato per lui e per la sua caviglia dato che non lo aveva visto smettere di zoppicare neanche un attimo. Sotto la dura scorza della sua personalità si preoccupava e desiderava proteggere ogni suo amico e questo includeva quella testa di rapa di Lance, la quale unica forma di difesa alle difficoltà sembrava essere quel suo atteggiamento sdrammatizzante e leggero. Keith in fin dei conti avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.  
Stavano vagando per ore, sprecando energie e risorse, il cellulare di Lance era definitivamente morto, quello di Keith non era neanche mai stato portato fuori dalla sua stanza d'hotel, non avevano cibo o vestiti di ricambio con loro. Potevano però sopperire alla mancanza di acqua?  
"Keith che schifo! Non mangiarla, non sai dov'è stata quella roba prima di cadere a terra!"  
"E' solo neve.. Ed è chiaramente caduta dal cielo, non vedo dove sia il grosso problema."  
Lance lo fissò con un sguardo inorridito, Keith non capiva, era una persona funzionale, non si preoccupava dell'origine delle cose fintanto che non fosse stato nocivo ingerirle. Il ragazzo abbronzato che gli camminava di fianco però era sicuramente di tutt'altra idea e per questo ebbe un'enorme soddisfazione quando con un "Ehi Lance assaggia" gli infilò una manciata di neve contro le labbra, forzandola all'interno della sua bocca e l'altro inciampò e quasi cadde di nuovo, sputacchiando schifato.  
"Visto? E' commestibile."  
"Non farlo mai più! Chissà quante malattie mi hai appena passato. Eccola la sento.. la morte sta venendo a reclamarmi. Keith, amico, socio mio, dì ad Hunk ed ai nostri figli che li ho amati!! Addio mondo infausto!"  
Per rendersi più credidile, Lance si spostò e barcollò nella direzione dell'amico che istintivamente lo tenne per non lasciarlo cadere. Da quel momento era rimasto pesantemente poggiato a lui e Keith si chiedeva se fosse per scena o se era stata una scusa per chiedere aiuto a camminare, considerando il fatto che non se ne stava lamentando, ma sapeva che la sua caviglia non fosse poi in ottime condizioni. Keith non lo menzionò e tacitamente offrì aiuto al ragazzo, era un tantino più alto di lui quindi non fu difficile farsi passare un braccio sulle spalle per sostenerlo negli spostamenti.  
"Sei proprio un ottimo attore, per un momento ho davvero pensato di averti tolto dalle scatole una volta per tutte. E invece guardati, ancora respiri."  
"Scortese!!"  
Ma la lamentela era stata accompagnata da un sorrisetto.  
Camminarono a lungo, non seppero neppure loro per quanto tempo, ma il cielo ora sereno si era tinto di un colore anancio e rosa, segno che la luce stava per abbandonarli definitivamente. E quando Keith stava iniziando a scendere a patti col dover dormire al gelo e all'aperto, sentì il peso sulla sua spalla agitarsi e spostarsi da lui.  
"Keith!! Non ci credo guarda!"  
E lui seguì con lo sguardo le braccia di Lance che sbracciavano in direzione di un minuscolo avvallamento avanti e più sotto rispetto alla loro posizione. Si intravadeva la sommità di una costruzione, probabilmente un tetto o una sorta di palafitta.  
Entrambi furono assaliti da un senso di sollievo ed euforia per aver trovato forse un riparo almeno per la notte o per le ore avvenire. Si trascinarono l'un l'altro, era più Keith che trascinava un Lance piuttosto fradicio e zoppicante in realtà, ma arrancarono in discesa fin quando non si trovarono di fronte ad un piccolo rifugio fatiscente, la porta era mezza scassinata, il legno di cui era fatta sembrava grigio e dall'interno il tetto sembrava avere più di qualche buco. Beh, era pur sempre meglio che stare all'aperto, non potevano ritenersi sfortunati di certo. All'interno era piuttosto spoglio, il rifugio era piccolo per cui aveva un'unica stanca che comprendeva un camino fatto di sassi e pieno di cenere e alcune vecchie sedie. Non c'era alcun tavolo o altri tipi di attrezzi che potessero usare, tuttavia con un po' di fortuna riuscirono ad accendere un piccolo fuoco all'interno del camino.  
"Vado a cercare della legna, torno subito."  
Keith si era offerto di nuovo di fare il lavoro pesante e stava uscendo dal rifugio quando fu fermato dalla chiamata dell'altro.  
"Non farmi aspettare troppo samurai o sarò costretto a venire a cercarti."  
Non lo avrebbe detto esplicitamente, quindi capì che quello era il modo in cui Lance tentava di fargli sapere che gli importava e che si sarebbe preoccupato per lui mentre sarebbe stato via.  
"Tornerò tra cinque minuti."  
Lo rassicurò e senza aspettarsi una risposta uscì dal rifugio.  
Non seppe quanto tempo impiegò in realtà, forse erano davvero cinque minuti, o forse un poì di più, ma quando tornò indietro trovò Lance raggomitolato a terra ancora nella sua tuta da sci bagnata. Si accovacciò di fianco a lui, era abbastanza vicino al fuoco ed iniziò a gettare nel camino la legna asciutta che aveva trovato, non era una grande quantità, ma sperava sarebbe bastata ad asciugarli. Stetterò seduti così per alcuni minuti, poi Keith sbottò.  
"Di questo passo non ci asciugheremo mai. Ugh, odio la sensazione di bagnato nei pantaloni."  
"Ho un'idea. Che ne dici di toglierci i vestiti?"  
"Scordatelo."  
"Perché no!? Abbiamo il fuoco, possiamo stenderli e scaldarci mentre aspettiamo."  
Lance aveva ragione, una volta tanto, tenere i vestiti avrebbe solo aumentato il tempo d'attesa per renderli asciutti. Così cedette ed assecondò l'idea dell'altro. Si tolsero i vestiti, stando ben attenti a tenersi un passo più lontano l'uno l'altro e mantennero di tacito accordo gli sguardi al di sopra della fascia della vita.  
"Bene.. Questa cosa non sta funzionando come immaginavo."  
"Cosa intendi?"  
Questa volta era stato Lance a criticare la sua stessa idea. Era convinto che aspettare seduto sul pavimento davanti al fuoco con indosso solo la sua biancheria fosse una buona idea, invece stava morendo di freddo nonostante non avesse più la sensazione di bagnato su tutto il corpo. Certamente il calore emanato dal fuoco aiutava, ma non era ancora abbastanza, mai come ora rimpiangeva di essere cresciuto sotto il sole di Cuba.  
"Mi stai dicendo che non stai soffrendo più il freddo?"  
Si rivolse con le spalle tremanti verso Keith che non sembrava essere neanche la metà infreddolito di quanto invece non fosse lui.  
Da canto suo, Keith poteva giurare, nonostante lo spazio che li separava, di riuscire a vedere uno schizzo di ciano sulle labbra del ragazzo. Stava chiaramente patendo il freddo più di quello che volesse ammettere.  
Preso dal solito senso di protezione nei confronti delle persone a lui care, Keith si mosse e allargò le braccia ai lati, fissando suggestivamente Lance.  
"Cosa vuoi Keith?"  
"Tenerti tra le mie braccia. L'ho visto fare in un documentario survival, sai, per scambiarsi calore corporeo."  
"No. No, non sta succedendo. Non ci penso neanche."  
Lance si agitò e, piuttosto che avvicinarsi, si allontanò ulteriormente, chiudendosi a riccio, le ginocchia contro al petto, le braccia che abbracciavano le gambe per tenerle il più vicino possibile, la fronte contro una delle due ginocchia.  
"Come preferisci."  
Keith non dovrebbe sentirsi ferito, eppure lo fa. Sa che Lance ha visto oltre quella sua offerta pratica e non ci vuole pensare. Non aveva secondi fini e gli importava solamente davvero prendersi cura di lui come avrebbe fatto per qualsiasi altro suo caro amico, e Keith non aveva molti amici, questo maggiorava l'importanza che lui dava a quei pochi che possedeva.  
Passarono alcune ore probabilmente, fuori era totalmente buio adesso e un leggero gelido vento entrava attraverso la porta rotta del rifugio. Il fuoco ardeva ancora, il che era positivo, perchè anche Keith iniziava davvero a patire il freddo. Immaginava come potesse sentirsi Lance, aveva smesso di parlare già da un po' e doveva sporgersi di tanto in tanto per controllare se effettivamente stesse ancora respirando oppure no. Il ragazzo si era steso su di un lato frontalmente al fuoco e sembrava ogni tanto si appisolava.  
"Ehi Keith."  
"Che c'è?"  
"E' ancora valida quella tua offerta?"  
"Quale offerta?"  
"Sai benissimo quale. Allora, è ancora valida?"  
Senza aggiungere altro, Keith si alzò sulle ginocchia da dov'era seduto e strisciò lentamente sul pavimento, finchè non arrivò alle spalle di Lance, dove si sistemò.  
"Il cucchiaio? Davvero Keith?"  
"Vuoi essere scaldato o no?"  
"Okay okay, che permaloso."  
E stettero così, Lance caldamente intrappolato tra il fuoco ed il caloroso petto di Keith contro la sua schiena. Si addormentarono in quella posizione e nel corso delle ore successive, in qualche modo, Keith aveva aveva incosciamente scivolato un braccio sulla vita del corpo steso davanti a lui e affondato il naso nel dolce profumo di shampoo alle mandorle dei capelli di Lance. 

Furono ritrovati così dai loro amici la mattina seguente dopo averli a lungo cercati.  
E se Keith avesse detto a qualcuno che aveva stretto Lance tra le sue braccia, lui avrebbe sicuramente risposto che no, non ricordava che fosse accaduto niente del genere.

**Author's Note:**

> [DON'T REMEMBER DIDN'T HAPPEN.  
> Dato che il tema della giornata era il Cliché come non potevo farli finire nel mezzo di una bufera senza cibo ne acqua, mezzi zoppati, fradici, con il cellulare morto e costretti a rintanarsi in un fatiscente luogo dove sono costretti a spogliarsi per scambiarsi calore corporeo? Più cliché di così.]


End file.
